


Beauty Spots

by m_phistopheles



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_phistopheles/pseuds/m_phistopheles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin thinks Kyungsoo’s moles are cute and Kyungsoo thinks Jongin is cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty Spots

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been really into bottom!jongin recently so #yes, the description makes it sounds cute and fluffy but it's really not  
> I also feel really bad about not having updated my Sehun fic so :///

      Jongin definitely liked the way Kyungsoo looked. There was something about the way his hyung was both small and imposing, small but intimidating, shy but charming to a T. There was also just _something_ about the way his skin was—soft and smoothing over the muscles that he’d started working on more seriously at the company gym perfectly. Then, Jongin’s favourite part: Kyungsoo’s moles.

      The spots were lined along his neck, small and cute and perfectly kissable, and they made Jongin want to kiss along Kyungsoo’s neck way more than what would probably be considered normal. Other than the moles along his neck, Jongin’s favourites were definitely the mole on the left side of Kyungsoo’s chest, just a little below his nipple, the mole just above his bellybutton, the one on his right ass-cheek, and the little mole on the tip of his penis, next to the slit and perfectly round.

      Something Jongin absolutely loved, too, was getting to appreciate Kyungsoo’s moles up close and personal. Sometimes, when they had the time and no one would care if they were missing for too long, Jongin would get on his knees for Kyungsoo while they showered, sucking him off after kissing across his moles. In fact, if Jongin was being completely honest, sucking off Kyungsoo was probably his favourite thing to do at the dorm (if he wasn’t including his beloved naps in the list, of course).

      Today, he had Kyungsoo sitting on the edge of his bed, boxers and sweatpants rolled down to his ankles and Kyungsoo’s fingers fisted in his hair. Jongin was on his knees, the parquet floor unforgiving under him, but the discomfort was at the back of his mind and he was unable to care when he had Kyungsoo looking at him the way he was.

      Jongin was almost naked, down to the baby blue briefs he had gotten as a gift for his birthday. His face was buried in the apex of Kyungsoo’s thighs, his nose pressed against Kyungsoo’s soft skin. Despite the hand that Kyungsoo had tight in his hair, he wasn’t pressing Jongin forward yet, content to loll his head back and just enjoy the treatment Jongin was giving him for the time being.

      There was a quietness to their bedroom, only the sounds of breathing and the low sounds of gentle sucking present around them. Jongin’s lips were puckered against the muscles connecting Kyungsoo’s thigh to his groin. They were tense with anticipation, and Jongin couldn’t help but smile a bit, running his teeth against Kyungsoo’s skin. He latched his teeth onto the skin and sucked, bruising a hickey into the smooth skin there. Kyungsoo’s hand tightened in his hair, a low moan of Jongin’s name escaping his lips, “Fuck, Jonginnie, you treat me so good, baby…”

      Jongin smiled a bit around the skin he had sucked between his teeth before he let go, leaning back a bit to admire the deep red mark left where his mouth had been. He buried his nose against Kyungsoo’s cock, his nose pressed into the sack while the length rested against the side of his face, reaching up to his hairline and leaking a few drops of precum into his hairline. Jongin took a deep breath through his nose, soaking in the smell of Kyungsoo’s musk and the faint smell of urine.

      He opened his eyes from where he hadn’t noticed he’d closed them and looked up at Kyungsoo from where he was half hidden behind the older man’s length, and Kyungsoo smoothed his hand over Jongin’s hair, loving the way he looked so cute despite his situation. Looking down Jongin’s body even further, Kyungsoo saw the way his cock was curled inside his briefs, the head leaving a slightly dark spot against the fabric. He could imagine that Jongin was getting more and more turned on the longer he sat on his knees, and he himself was getting a bit antsy, wanting Jongin to finally take him into his mouth at the same time that he wanted to be teased the way Jongin liked to.

      Kyungsoo’s voice was deep and velvety when he murmured to Jongin, “You having fun down there, baby?” Jongin couldn’t help the whimper that made its way up his throat, an eager nod and a twitch in his briefs the response that Kyungsoo got. He pet Jongin’s head another few times, gently pushing his fringe off of his forehead so that he could see Jongin’s face clearly. He watched as Jongin fluttered his eyelashes prettily before sucking a bit on the seam of his sack, his tongue _just_ peeking out to tease at the thin flesh.

      “Take the head, Jongin…” Kyungsoo moaned lowly, watching as Jongin let saliva drip from the tip of his tongue onto his sack. Jongin took his suggestion, moving back so that he could grab the base of Kyungsoo’s cock and hold it up straight. A pearly drop of precum was beaded at the tip, so Jongin brought a finger up to spread it around the head, rubbing gently into where the thick vein on the underside met with his crown. He rubbed his finger into Kyungsoo’s slit after, which made Kyungsoo whine impatiently. “Come on, Jonginnie, suck the head.”

      “Hyung, do you like it?” Jongin looked strangely cute and innocent for someone that was teasing the head of another man’s cock, but Kyungsoo wasn’t complaining. He rather liked the way he had his cute dongsaeng on his knees, so ready to suck him off, so ready to be corrupted. Kyungsoo groaned, “I like it better when you don’t fucking tease me.”

      Jongin giggled at him, fluttering his eyelashes again before pressing a kiss to the head of Kyungsoo’s cock. Another bead of precum pushed its way up his cock and he groaned lowly, fisting his hand in Jongin’s hair. The younger laughed at him a bit before pressing another kiss to Kyungsoo’s cock, smooching wetly against the spongy flesh. Something about seeing the little mole on the tip of Kyungsoo’s cock just got Jongin going, and he couldn’t stop himself from running the tip of his tongue against it, teasing against Kyungsoo’s slit and ignoring as the older man got more annoyed with his teasing the longer it went on. He couldn’t take it anymore, and grabbed Jongin’s hair to push him toward his cock.

      The head of his cock pushed against Jongin’s plush lips, smearing the saliva and precum that had gathered. “Fucking suck the tip,” Kyungsoo nearly snarled at him, keeping pressure against Jongin’s head so that he couldn’t move back. He opened his mouth up wider, letting the head snake between his plush lips and press against his tongue. He sucked harshly a few times, watching as Kyungsoo’s head rolled back again, but then went back to teasing his tongue against the slit, pushing against it just slightly to feel precum leak out and hear Kyungsoo moan loudly.

      He bobbed his head a couple of times before pulling back off to watch Kyungsoo’s cock push more precum out of the slit. “You taste good, hyung,” Jongin nearly moaned, smacking Kyungsoo’s cock against his stuck-out tongue. Precum slipped out of the slit again before Jongin was sucking Kyungsoo into his mouth, taking in more than he had before and letting his own drool slide down his chin.

      “You like the taste of my cock, Jonginnie?” Kyungsoo asked, not expecting an answer as he pushed his cock down further into Jongin’s mouth, the tip hitting the back of his throat. Jongin moaned around him, choking just a bit on Kyungsoo’s length. More saliva spilled down his chin and he could feel Kyungsoo’s balls hitting against his chin, and it was only a few more thrusts up, Kyungsoo’s hips rising off the mattress, before he was cumming inside of Jongin’s mouth, some of it being swallowed down and the rest spilling out of the sides of his lips to join the saliva on his chin.

      Kyungsoo moaned loudly as he spilled, and pulled out soon after, his length softening. There were still drops of cum along the length of it, and Jongin admired the way that the little mole somehow still made itself known through it all, resilient even though it was dripping semen. Kyungsoo lifted his head from where it had dropped back to look at Jongin—red cheeked and panting, still with a straining erection in his briefs.

      He pulled Jongin up by the bicep that was on his thigh, forcing Jongin to sit in his lap. He quickly licked his way into Jongin’s mouth, tasting his own cum and licking the stray bits from Jongin’s chin. He brought his hand down to palm at Jongin’s erection through his briefs, and the precum that had seeped through the fabric wet his hand enough that when he pulled away there were thin lines of precum sticking to the palm of his hand. He and Jongin both looked down at the wetness on his hand, and Jongin buried his face into the side of Kyungsoo’s neck out of embarrassment.

      “You’re so wet, Jonginnie. Do you want to cum for me?” Kyungsoo’s voice was deep and smooth, and Jongin could only whimper and nod against Kyungsoo’s neck.

      It was only a few minutes of Kyungsoo’s hand working against his length under the fabric of his briefs before he was cumming, a loud moan leaving his mouth while he sucked hickeys against the moles of Kyungsoo’s neck.

      Silence encompassed them for a few minutes while they came down from their highs, but it wasn’t long before Kyungsoo was kicking off the pants and boxers pooled around his feet. He made to pull off Jongin’s boxers, too, leaving them both undressed and ready to be tucked together into the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry lmao


End file.
